


normal, usual, platonic

by fairydustissy



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically, Drabble, F/F, Girls in Love, but you can imagine it however you want, dorks in love is an option thats cute, i imagine this as, like whatever context, ok, this fic is literally like 2 words long lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustissy/pseuds/fairydustissy
Summary: This was normal, the two of them together.





	

There she is. Lauren Jauregui.

Lauren Jauregui walking through Camila Cabello's bedroom door and sitting on her bed. 

Lauren Jauregui pulling Camila into her arms almost immediately.

Lauren Jauregui staying as close as she can to Camila while watching a romance film.

Lauren and Camila.  
Camila and Lauren.

This was normal, the two of them together.

It was completely normal, the way that Lauren had her arm securely wrapped around waist, using her free hand to play with her hair.  
It was completely usual, the way that Lauren noticed the man in the film looked at the woman in the same way Camila looks at her.  
It was completely platonic, the way that Camila was looking at her like that right now.  
And it was utterly platonic, the way that Lauren caught her doing it and kissed Camila achingly close to her mouth.

Of course it was normal.

It's Lauren and Camila.  
It's Camila and Lauren.


End file.
